Talk:Dominator
Please record the HP Result and BR that you are below: XBOX * Found with ~ 40,000 HP at BR 55 - Andrealinia970 22:01, 15 February 2009 (UTC) * 40,298 HP at BR 76 - Merthos 19:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) * XBox Exactly 46,000 HP at BR 32. Did absolutely no specials other than healing to get an accurate reading. Took forever, but there you have it * 45,215 HP at BR 39 on XBOX - Merthos 20:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) * 42,839 HP at BR 70 - Tehvamper 04:52, November 27, 2011 (UTC) PC * ~130,000 HP (PC, BR48) 20:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) * 132,422 - 133,357 HP at BR 68 on PC Wredniak 16:02, 5 May 2009 (UTC) * ~130,000 (126,540 - 138,155) HP at BR 48 --Sor'Kal 05:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) * ~51,000 hp at BR 16 on PC Titanium Dragon 06:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) * ~83186-89434 hp @ BR28 on PC iStrides 02:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) * 131,658-132,752 @ BR 40 (considering the last 1,094 hit) 13:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hard * 55,000 HP at BR 15 Darrmok 20:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) * 40 238HP @ BR2. Recording values... Not like I can kill it. Zephyr135 02:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) * 40 238/42 250/44 363 @ BR3, * 48 910 @ BR15, * 68 166 @ BR20, * 76 677 @ BR25, * 104 938 @ BR30, * 122 763 @ BR35, * 132 780 @ BR40+ Zephyr 06:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ive uploaded a new pic for this, however it didnt replace the old one when you click it, how can I fix that? I'm seeing the new one, although I've knocked the size down a little to keep the infobox the same size as the others. Do you need to refresh your browser cache? (Ctrl-F5 on most browsers). Much better pic, by the way! Ferret37 18:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm, it still shows the old one when you click the one on the article for me, ah well, must be me =/ :Oh, yeah, I see what you mean. Sorry, I was just looking at the article. Well, I've deleted the old version, but it's still not working, so I have two suggestions. One, leave it overnight to see if it's a server cache issue, if not we can delete the new one and re-upload. Two, wait to see if someone comes online who knows a little more about this than I do. Ferret37 20:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Alright, ill keep the pic and upload it again if it is deleted tomorrow, hopefully that will fix it. HP for PC version: around 77,096 HP at BR 21. I'll change that right now, 120k seems very high. But maybe it's the BR that influences this so much. I'm open for suggestions and corrections. --Alarion Irisar 21:08, 4 April 2009 (UTC) xbox BR 87 health ??? took me around 200 times to try to spawn him....Thank God Always Getting Jade Golem Instead of Dominator Every Time I meet the Requirements for Dominator I get a Jade Golem instead. I'm at BR59 and past the Nest of Eagles Events. Where where you Situated in the Story when the Dominator Spawned. Maybe You have to get it to spawned Before or After a certain Point in the Game. Usatoday69 17:34, 17 April 2009 (UTC) * 2 Spiders where the Imps normally spawn. Is this on top of the 2 Spiders already present when there are Imps or Hypnos? This would mean 4 Spiders for the Dominator and 2 Spiders for the Jade Golem. Usatoday69 17:43, 17 April 2009 (UTC) * I think what spawned is irrelevant, unless you're on an absolutely ancient PC. Just zone in and out over and over again with character clip & lod distances set to maximum, you can easily see him from the spot where you enter Blackdale. Also, I got him after Nest of Eagles. 19:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) LoL...i killed Dominator on BR16...Rush as tank and Pagus,David and Loki as healers..long 20 mins fight :) I killed Dominator with BR9 (PC). Vanguard Formation, 3 Unions and 3 chars with Vivification Herb. Too bad i only had two Restoleaf with me, as i couldn't revive one Union, before he died. I'll take him on again... Zarathustra01 09:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I have the same problem with getting the Jade Golem instead of the Dominator each time I get the requirements down. I'm on the second disc just before I head off to Undelwalt and I need to beat this thing before I can tackle the Fallen.. 15:57, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Character LoD distance I got Dominator spawned and I did not see him from the entrance. I suspect it's because not LoD should be set on max but Character clip distance. As LoD stand for level of details so IMO it determines how good graphic is, it leaves the second one as the one responsible for "seeing" Dominator. Wredniak 16:02, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I've done some testing and with LoD settings set at highest and with Clip set at lowest I can't see Giant Spiders near the entrance. But with settings reversed (LoD - lowest, Clip - Highest) I see them clearly. So I'm sure it's not LoD settings but Character Clip distance matters. I couldn't directly see him either when i entered. My LoD is on highest and Clip a at about 60%. I can see him as soon as i take a few steps forward. So you don't have to use the highest Clip settings, if your PC is a bit older. Zarathustra01 09:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) My battle rank too high for this rare monster to appear? Is 69 Battle rank to high?Ellerkerm36 12:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : Rather not. I got it at BR 68 and if you look at Monster HP section you'll see that it spawned at BR 76. Wredniak 13:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks and I'll grind for battle rank then.Ellerkerm36 13:54, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I'm at a BR of 85, and second time in (when trying to find him, that is) he spawned. So your BR can't be too high, I don't think. It took me about three hours of trying to get the Bloodthirsty Beast, though. So when they spawn is pretty much random, and I don't think your personal stats have much to do with it, so long as the requirements are met. 02:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I just had him spawn at BR 108 (xbox)... I was going into Blackdale to get the Schiavona and figured I'd check on Dom. He was up. Killed him in 2 blows. -Brambey I can't seem to make this monster appear? I'm I doing something wrong?OutcastNeedhelp 12:37, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :The earliest i ever spawned it was after defeating the Fiery Idol, i don't think you can earlier. However apart from that all it takes is patience, the first time i got him it took over 50 trips on the XBOX. PC has it a bit easier because you don't have to go all the way down to the Imps/Hypnos to find out whether a rare has spawned. There are no other requirements, it's just pure luck. Drake178 13:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I think I went to far in this game because of my battle rank.OutcastNeedhelp 22:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :just keep walking in and out of Blackdale and he'll eventually spawn. You can see it from the entrance as soon as you come in if you have distance at max. Mikeyakame 06:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the adviceOutcastNeedhelp 06:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Dominator spawns only after Numor Mine Events? Can anyone confirmed having Dominator spawn before Numor Mine events. Maybe you need to be at a minimum BR level in order for it to spawn. What is the lowest BR level that you had it spawn. Usatoday69 12:58, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I notice that Drake178 got the Dominator to spawn right after the fiery idol event. Drake178, What BR level where you at that point? Usatoday69 13:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Around 35, can't remember the exact number. Drake178 14:09, 30 July 2009 (UTC) He's not around and im might have to start over.OutcastNeedhelp 17:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) So my guess is if you Start Trying to get Dominator after BR level 35 IT Would take you less Time. I usualy Wait until After Numor mine event is completed and BR around 45 and it take me less than 10 tries to get dominator to Spawn. Usatoday69 18:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, The creature has spawned for me at BR24, not got to Numor Mine yet, Can't tell you how much HP it has as I can't kill the thing :( * ' Strong Party, Fast Tactic... ' * One method I used in finding the Dominator was with 3 strong parties from disk 2. I found it quite a bit easier to use the "time warp" ability right when I run by the first spider, pass the other 2 up and run into the vulture to attack, putting the spiders in an "at-ease" state. When I finished the vulture battle, I checked up ahead briefly for Imps and Hypnos, then, (with a full time warp bar from the vulture battle), headed back to the entrance using time warp again to bypass the 3 spiders a second time, exited, and re-entered Blackdale again to check the spawns. Once the spawns were correct, I headed toward the Dominator. Im at BR20 and a Dominator spawned in front of me in the blackdale entrance. I CANT KILL IT Its a difficult fight at low BR; I think the biggest difficulty is if you don't have two groups which can raise each other. I did manage to finally pull it off after many, many, many attempts at BR 16 with a party of 5 and a party of 4, both parties having 2,100 hp (the dominator had about 51K hit points). The party of 4 had the ability to raise, which it used pretty often on the party of 5. I haven't even gone to the third city yet (this is my first playthrough, and I'm a stubborn bastard). I think the key is that when both parties are suffering a bit, have one of them step back to heal themselves and the other keep fighting; that way, if you get unlucky, the party which healed itself out of combat will still be around to raise the party which did die, and if not, then you've got two parties to beat on it with, one of which is fully healed. That was my strategy. And it is essential that you do not charge in with multiple parties in the first round of combat, as if you do they will all end up cursed. So, in short: * In the first round, attack the dominator with only one party (this means that you can, if you want, engage with at least one of the spiders running around nearby as well and crush it in the first round of combat with your free party, though this isn't really necessary) * At least one character needs to have the ability to raise people from the dead. * Whenever all parties are on low health, have one of them disengage from combat to heal themselves in order to ensure that if you get unlucky, your entire team will not be wiped out in a single turn. * Otherwise, whenever you have the option to attack and heal, do so. * As always, use unique arts whenever possible. I suspect it'd be a lot easier later in the game when it cannot multi-deadlock every party you have, though :P Titanium Dragon 06:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) personally i feel like this game really hates me ... i have had the mad demon and the dominator and some other random big guy (the reason i do not remember his name is becaus i did manage to kill him so couldnt be that big) and currently my battle rank is 11 ..... seriusly wtf i mean dominator curently goes like this i attack with both squads both get cursed 2nd turn both leaders die from curse and noone acts and he uses acid breath on both 3rd turn he uses whirlwind and everyone remaining died ... tried it 4x in a row this happend screw him im fleeing ( 23:06, July 13, 2014 (UTC))